Negasus
"I am the forsaken one, the fallen god, the infernal burden. I am Ares' greatest mistake. I am Negasus, the abominable... And I will smite any and all responsible for my fate..." -Negasus History Beginnings During one of the many journeys to the mortal realm, the God of War, Ares, found what he believed to be a human woman, viewing her as beautiful, and wanting to fornicate with her as such. These affairs amongst the Gods and mortals were not uncommon, so when Ares bedded with his chosen maiden, he thought not much of it afterwards. It was not until months after the event that he was approached by a succubus, originating from the Underworld. At first, he was ready to draw his weapon and slay the demon for daring to enter the realm of gods, but the woman stopped him dead upon handing a deformed child to him. The infant was mostly of tendril like flesh, and was clearly developing a natural blue armor to it. The right arm of the child was even more horribly disfigured, being a larger, hellish, gauntlet-like appendage. When asked why the woman was gifting him with such an atrocity, she told of a night many months ago where she laid with him. Evidently, the woman he had slept with was the same, but the succubus at the time had taken the form of a mortal woman to seduce human males. Confessing to having been swooned by Ares' advances, she forgot of her initial reasons for walking the mortal plains and instead made love to him. The abomination she had presented Ares was the product of their actions. Repulsed by the infant, and by its mother, Ares cast both of them back to the hells from which they came. The succubus died from the descent, but the mewling child had hit the ground and quickly healed from the fall. Master Hammer, a warmonger of the Underworld, heard the child's cries and took him in. Raising and training him into adulthood, "Negasus" learned both of his past and the reason for his deformity. Hammer had successfully trained him in the art of war, but Negasus's revenge based ambitions demanded a weapon fitting of his anger. Putting in a commission, Master Hammer had Hell's greatest forge craft a weapon suitable for the fallen Demi-God. Upon finishing it, the smith augmented it, binding the weapon to Negasus so that any who would try to use it for themselves would feel the fires of the lowest plain of Hell. Taking the blade, the fully grown Negasus immediately went to the thrown room of Hades. Hammer followed him there, attempting to discourage the action the entire time, and truly believed his adopted son to be walking to his death... until Negasus smashed Hades clean out of the way and killed him instantly. In a move that would shock the gods in the heavens above, Negasus assumed direct control of Hell, inheriting the responsibilities over the souls sent there and even taking control of the legions that were previously at Hades' disposal. Rather than try at appeasing Zeus in a frail a attempt to win his favor and return to Mount Olympus, Negasus embraced the damnation his father had thrown him into. When the worlds collided, and Somnium was made, many other rulers of Hell attempted relieving Negasus of his throne. From Osiris to Satan himself, Negasus bested them all. Any who dared to approach his throne with conquest in mind were smashed till nothing but a smear of scattered flesh and blood remained. The "Abomination of Ares" would not be contested, would not yield, and would most certainly not be the subjugated guinea pig of any "god". Personality Negasus, for a Demi-God, is impressively stubborn. Once his mind is set to something, it can be incredibly difficult to convince him otherwise. Needless to say, this has caused countless conflicts, all except two ending with him being the victor. Due to his naturally hostile and defiant nature, fights with him are typically to the death, and being the current ruler of Hell, he ultimately determines where the souls of the deceased will go. Despite this, Negasus is a relatively grounded figure, and is undeniably one of the wiser beings in the dimension. Due to his lifespan, experience, and overall vast general knowledge, he can very consistently prove rather intelligible when his mood swings do not interfere. In the presence of fellow powers, he can even be calm and considerate, as his value of another's opinion greatly varies based on his own judgement of ones character. At times, Negasus has even shown to be noble, as seen in the The Grand Duel, where The Hunter was able to successfully decapitate Negasus in combat. Rather than disapprove, Negasus commended The Hunter upon reattaching his own head. This event also marked the beginning of Negasus's acquisition of mortal respect, as he had previously viewed non-immortals as nothing more than ungrateful insects ready to be stomped should they forget their place. While Negasus does have more admirable aspects, his anger notably flares uncontrollably in the presence of his biological brother, Atom. Why it is Negasus utterly despises him is still debated, as the reasons seem numerous. Some claim it to be because of Atom's notably egotistical personality, others claim it to be because of Atom's mere power, hinting at the possibility of jealousy from Negasus. Whatever the case may be, Atom appears to be the one exception next to Ares that he cannot seem to compromise on, and mere mention of his name infuriates him just as greatly as the name of his father does. Appearance Negasus is covered in a nearly impenetrable blue armor with a gilded trimming. His helmet has a pair of wing like adornments to it, and a horn pierces through the plate over the forehead. The horn is steaming hot, and appears to be red from its constant heat supplement. Most notably is Negasus's right arm, which is constructed of a jagged, stone like material. The same energy coursing through his horn seems to course through the arm as well. Negasus's armor is not removable, and is in fact part of his body. Like his fleshy vein-like endoform, this armor can naturally heal, given the time. Abilities Passive Powers: * Gravity Breaker: '''Negasus's sword, the "Forged Fury", has a natural anti-gravity field surrounding it. Whatever comes close to the blade is forced away, and the effect only grows stronger the closer an object comes to it, making the weapon much less sword and more so a wrecking ball. * '''Shield of Atom: '''Following his first and only loss from Atom, Negasus acquired an unexpected gift: immunity to magic. When Atom cleaved Negasus in two, remnants of his power were left behind, and as Negasus's body once more pulled itself together, he found himself invigorated with a strange and unknown power. As it happened, it was Atom's own leftover essence warding off any arcane and/or otherwise magical conjurations. * '''Phantom Grasp: '''An ability only existent in his gargantuan right arm, Negasus can grab the nonphysical, such as ghosts, wraiths, spirits, magical practicioners phasing through solid material, and so on. This ability was inherited after the initial defeat of Hades, and is how Negasus judges those sent to the afterlife. '''Active Powers: * Summon Throne: '''While Negasus doesn't pride his minor knowledge in the arcane arts, he has picked up one particular skill which he uses merely to flaunt his authority. With the motion of a hand, he can summon his giant throne from the earth. * '''Summon Hellgate: '''Negasus, like many of the mages in the underworld be they strong or weak, can summon a gate leading to any particular area in the dreaded landscape. * '''Soul Charger: Negasus pours the souls of the undead into his weapon, empowering the already massively destructive device with spirit energy. The souls of the deceased are released on strike, causing increasingly larger amounts of ballistic damage based on how many souls he manages to fill the sword with. Trivia * Negasus's backstory and relationship with both his father and brother derives directly from his writer's own life, as he too had complications involving both his biological father and sibling. * Negasus has been beaten in combat only twice, those two victories belonging to The Hunter and Atom. Despite both instances involving cleaves which would normally be considered fatal, Negasus has proven his status as an immortal by literally pulling himself back together both times with no permanent injuries to be had. * Negasus takes the appearance of Nightmare from Soul Calibur 5. However, there are notable differences in both size and weight. Nightmare is but a meager height of 5'6" in comparison to Negasus's whopping 10'2" stature. Equally varied, Nightmare's weight is relatively low, being only 212lbs, compared to Negasus's little over half a ton weigh in. * In a theoretical post regarding "Ultimate Attacks", Negasus's "true power" was displayed in a maneuver titled "The Great Divide". The attack involved him crushing his opponent's ribcage merely by squeezing them in his larger hand. Tossing them to the floor, he would then go through a dramatic charging process, readying his blade for one last blow while his opponent writhed in pain on the ground. Upon striking, the screen would abruptly cut to a view of Somnium, showing the entire planet being split in half from Negasus's blow. * Negasus's name is a combination of the name "Pegasus" and the term "Negative". * Second only to Jecht, Negasus was one of the first characters to exist in MRPG. Category:Characters